Quest talk:Lothren
Exploring Talinus I explore Talinus for Larksong Way - if I do, the game only says that "You wander about in search of 'Larksong Way', but alas for you cannot seem to find it". I didn't have the Eavesdropping adventure, so maybe you must finish Eavesdropping before finding this location (as opposed to what the main article says). Another possibility is that non-AG players can't find this location no matter what they do.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Vae Victis (talk • ) : I can confirm from a exploration done just now that at least AG players can find it without doing the Eavesdropping event first. In fact, Eavesdropping event gets added to the Log after looking for 'Larksong Way'. Scarbrowtalk 17:26, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Original Text on the page You can only access him through the Larksong Way quest. Before this event takes place, he's just an elusive encounter you can't complete around Penekarn Lane. To trigger the event, you can complete the "Eavesdropping" adventure to know about a certain "Larksong Way", or you can just Explore Talinus for "Larksong Way". You'll encounter a young lad named Dirbik who can tell you, for 25 gold, to search the forest (that is, Explore Talinus again) for a "forest statue". After you do just that, you'll find a troll camp. You can: * Boldly enter the camp ** Attack the trolls. You must make a Stat Check vs Agility, without bonus or penalties. *** If you succeed, you lose a few SP and face a troll (9+ at MR 39, 45 SP). *** After that, you get the opportunity to use Archery, fight or flee from 4 Forest Trolls (9+ at MR47, 50 SP). If you flee, you go back to Talinus and can restart the encounter. *** After that, combat with 2 Large Forest Trolls, (9+ at MR 49, 50 SP). *** At last, combat with the chieftain. (14+ at MR 50, 70 SP). Rewards are the same as if you slew him after the parley. ** Demand to parley with the leader. You must roll 1-100 + 2xDiplomacy (56 is a win) to be able to talk with the troll leader. After that, you can: *** Convince him to leave the area (Diplomacy 30+ required). You must roll under 95. If you succeed, you get 32 XP. *** Attack him: . If you manage to slay him, the other trolls run away, and you get some gold (48-54 observed) and . * Sneak up to investigate. You must roll 1-100 + 2xThievery (55 is a failure) ** If you fail, same as if you directly attacked the trolls. ** If you succeed, you slay the troll leader in his sleep (32 XP). The other trolls leave. * Go back to Talinus. After trolls have left you receive: * An Unidentified Icon (your first Icon). This icon is usually wood, but at least one iron icon has been acquired here. * 64 general experience * You hear the voice of Palk, the Great Warrior Spirit and become a Disciple of Palk. Then you have to look for Lothren again in Penekarn Lane. This time you'll be able to reach him, and after this encounter you'll have direct access to Lothren and to the idol of Palk (the gateway to Kyul-Thanor) from the main screen of Talinus. Lothren will also perform the following services: * Unknown item identification (free, but AG only). * Removing Icons from imbuable items (Cost: 64 XP per imbuable item freed). --Wetheril(talk) 18:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) NPC I think Lothren deserves a Lothren page as an NPC, since he's an important connection with Kyul-Thanor and Imbuable Items, apart from this Quest page. I vote splitting over two pages. Scarbrowtalk 16:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : And done it. BTW, quite an interesting use of selective transclusion, if I may say so ;) Scarbrowtalk 16:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you, Scarbrow. I agree that separation of Lothren as a quest, and as the NPC is probably the best way to go about it. --Wetheril(talk) 02:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC)